I'm Fine!
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo finds Kisshu sleeping in her tree- with a fever. But he says he's fine. What's going on? Warning: Pure fluff.


**I'm Fine!**

Ichigo wasn't surprised to find Kisshu in her tree again. Irritated, yes. Surprised, no. What did surprise her was that he was still asleep. Sighing, she leaned out the window and called, "Kisshu, why are you in my tree?"

Kisshu didn't even stir. Ichigo was a bit worried by this, and sighing, she climbed out her window onto the branch next to Kisshu's sleeping place. She carefully made her way over to Kisshu, and put a hand on his forehead. Her eyes widened, and she thought, _No wonder he's not waking up; that's one seriously high fever. _

Ichigo gently shook Kisshu, and this time he stirred a bit, then sleepily opened his eyes. "Kisshu, you need to get inside," Ichigo said softly.

Kisshu looked at her, puzzled. "Koneko-chan? What are you doing here? And why do I need to get inside?" he asked.

"I'm here because it's my tree, and you need to get inside because you're really sick," Ichigo said.

"I'm not sick; I feel fine," Kisshu said.

Ichigo looked at him in disbelief. "You're burning up and you feel 'fine'?" she asked.

"I have a fever?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "I don't know how you can feel fine with a temperature that high."

Kisshu felt his forehead, and said, "I guess you're right…. but I feel fine." He sat up- and immediately felt like his head was spinning. "Or not…." he said weakly.

"You should come inside; I don't think you want to fall out of the tree," Ichigo said.

Kisshu sighed and crawled along the branch to Ichigo's window. Ichigo climbed in her window, then helped Kisshu in. By the time his feet reached the floor, he was so dizzy he couldn't see straight, and it was starting to affect his stomach, too.

"Kisshu, you're turning green," Ichigo commented. "Come on, the bathroom's across the hall."

Kisshu let Ichigo pull him across the hall; the dizziness was getting worse, and his stomach was doing backflips. "Koneko-chan, I can't see straight," Kisshu said.

"I'll help you," Ichigo said. She gently led him over to the toilet, and helped him sit down as she opened the lid. She noticed Kisshu really wasn't looking good, and said, "If you're going to throw up, try to get it in the toilet, 'kay?"

Kisshu nodded; he was feeling really sick. He felt stuff coming up, and bent over the toilet, opening his mouth as everything in his stomach came up. He felt Ichigo gently rubbing his back as he coughed stuff up.

When he got everything out, his stomach had settled down, but other than that he didn't feel better. He was still really dizzy, too.

"Kisshu, can you get up?" Ichigo asked. "I think you should go to bed. I don't mind if you take my room."

Kisshu tried to stand up, but ended up back on the floor, his head spinning. He closed his eyes, and that helped a little. Suddenly he felt Ichigo pick him up, and opened his eyes. Ichigo seemed to notice he was startled, because she said, "Walking's not good for you."

Kisshu just sighed as Ichigo carried him back to her room and set him on her bed. "'Kay, climb under the covers," Ichigo told him. "I'll go get a cool cloth for your fever."

Kisshu sleepily climbed under the covers, and laid back, settling down against the pillows. Ichigo left, and Kisshu tried to stay awake, but he fell asleep before Ichigo returned.

Ichigo noticed Kisshu was sleeping as she came back in, so she was quiet as she came over and put a cool cloth over Kisshu's forehead. Then she settled down next to him, and gently started stroking his hair, hoping it would relax him. It worked; Kisshu's body relaxed, and he leaned into her hand, sighing happily. _That's so CUTE… _she thought.

Seven hours later, Ichigo was worried. She hadn't been able to get Kisshu's fever down at all, and he wasn't waking up, either. Finally she sighed softly and called telepathically, _Pai!_

_Where's Kisshu? _Pai asked.

_My place, and he's really sick, can you come help? _Ichigo asked.

_I'm on my way, _Pai said, and cut the connection. A few minutes later, he teleported in and came over. "Why was he here?" Pai asked.

"I'm not sure; I found him sleeping in my tree, and noticed he had a fever, so I told him he had to come inside before he got worse," Ichigo said. "I don't know why he was in my tree, though."

Pai came over and put a hand on Kisshu's chest. "That's not good," he said. "He's got a pretty bad case of the flu. He's going to need to rest even after I heal him."

"He can stay here," Ichigo said.

Pai nodded, and said, "Stay quiet." Ichigo obeyed as Pai started healing Kisshu. Fifteen minutes later, Pai took his hand away, and said, "He's still weak, but his fever is gone. He needs to get over the weakness on his own now."

"Alright," Ichigo said. "Do you want to stay here too? You can have the guest room. It's diagonally across the hall from this room."

"That might be a good idea," Pai said. "You don't mind?"

"As long as you stay far away from my kitchen," Ichigo said.

Pai sighed. "Fine…." he said. "How did you know about that?"

"Taruto told Pudding, who told me and Lettuce," Ichigo said. "By the way, why do you keep peaches in your lab?"

"I don't, where'd you get that idea?" Pai asked.

"I overheard Taruto saying something to Pudding about peaches and your lab," Ichigo said.

"That kid is doomed," Pai said. "That's the code to get in. If he told that to Pudding, how long will it be before Blondie finds out?"

"I'll ask Pudding," Ichigo said, and called telepathically, _Pudding!_

_What's wrong, Ichigo-oneechan? _Pudding asked.

_You didn't tell anyone the code to Pai's lab, did you? _Ichigo asked.

_No, and Pudding didn't mention it at the Café, either, _Pudding said.

_You might be patching Taruto up in the near future; Pai's planning on dooming him, _Ichigo said. _He wasn't supposed to tell you that._

_Oh… Pudding will have a talk with Taru-Taru, _Pudding said.

_Good plan, _Ichigo said. She noticed Kisshu was stirring, and said, _I have to go. See you soon, Pudding-chan!_

_Ja ne! _Pudding said, and cut the connection.

Ichigo looked down at Kisshu as he opened his eyes. "Kisshu, how are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"I'm not dizzy anymore," Kisshu said. "I feel really weak and shaky, though."

Pai came over and put a hand on his chest, then said, "You're going to have to stay in bed for a while, until you regain your strength. Ichigo says you can stay here, though."

Kisshu looked at Ichigo. "Really?" he asked.

"Really," Ichigo said with a smile. "I'll take care of you, okay?"

"Thanks, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said. "I'm really hungry, do you have anything to eat?"

"I've got some miso soup," Ichigo said. "I can heat some up, if you want."

"That'd be great," Kisshu said. Ichigo smoothed his hair back, and left. Kisshu looked over at Pai, and asked, "Why are you grouchy?"

"Taruto apparently told Pudding the code to get into my lab," Pai said grouchily.

"Is he INSANE!?" Kisshu asked.

"Either that or stupid," Pai said. "Or both."

"I really hope Blondie doesn't find out…." Kisshu said.

"Ichigo asked Pudding, and she didn't seem worried, so I'm assuming he doesn't know," Pai said.

"Good," Kisshu said.

Ichigo came back a minute later with a bowl of soup. She sat down next to Kisshu and spooned some soup up, then said, "Open up." Kisshu obeyed, and Ichigo fed him the soup. By the time the soup was done, Kisshu was looking sleepy again. "Kisshu, you should get some more rest," Ichigo said softly. She gently smoothed his hair back, and he almost immediately started to fall asleep.

_He really likes having his hair stroked, doesn't he? _Ichigo asked Pai telepathically.

_Yeah, and he also likes having his ears rubbed, _Pai said. _Rubbing his ears is the best way to calm him down._

_That works on my cat ears, _Ichigo said. _I was somewhat surprised you guys didn't try that in battle; you could have easily taken me down. Rubbing my ears will calm me down, and sometimes put me to sleep._

_Why are you telling me this? _Pai asked.

_Because everyone except Blondie wants to form a truce, _Ichigo replied. _Do you guys like that idea?_

_We haven't heard from our leader in a while… maybe it's a good thing, _Pai said. _I wonder if his human host was killed or something._

_Who was it? _Ichigo asked.

_That kid you like, _Pai said.

_My school friends demolished him for dumping me, _Ichigo said.

_There goes that problem, _Pai said. _But that's not going to make Kisshu happy._

_He can kill Ryou, _Ichigo said- just as her cell phone rang. Kisshu started to wake up as Ichigo picked up and said, "Hi Miwa, what's up?"

"_We found out your evil blonde boss tried to brainwash Lettuce, so we demolished him for you," _Miwa said.

"Kisshu's going to love that…" Ichigo moaned. "You might want to steer clear of him for a while."

"_You think we can't handle him?" _Miwa asked menacingly.

"NO, I don't want my boyfriend to get beat up!" Ichigo said. "I know perfectly well that you two would have no trouble defeating him, but I don't WANT you to beat him, so at least TRY to be nice."

"_Oh, fine," _Miwa said sulkily. _"Where is he?"_

"At my house, recovering from the flu," Ichigo said. "Why?"

"_Just curious," _Miwa said. _"Ja ne." _She hung up, and Ichigo sighed, looking down at Kisshu, who was awake and looking disgruntled.

"What makes you think I can't defeat your human school friends?" he asked.

"They're half-Cyniclon, and they've never been defeated by anyone, because they attack too fast for the person to get out of the way," Ichigo said. "Besides, I don't want you guys fighting."

"Mmph," Kisshu said grouchily.

"How are you feeling?" Ichigo asked.

"I feel fine," Kisshu said.

"That's what you said this morning, and you had an extremely high fever," Ichigo said. "And getting up made you so dizzy you threw up. Are you going to tell me the truth?"

Kisshu sighed and said, "I still feel weak. And I'm tired again; can you sleep with me?"

"Fine…." Ichigo said. "Pai can have the guest room."

Pai sighed and got up, then said, "Call if you need anything."

"'Kay," Kisshu said. Ichigo slid into bed next to him, and he snuggled against her as she gently wrapped her arms around him. Soon they were both asleep.

The next morning, Kisshu woke up feeling a lot better, and looked over at Ichigo, who was also stirring. She sleepily opened her eyes, and saw that Kisshu was awake. "Kisshu, are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better," Kisshu said. Ichigo let him go, and he sat up with no trouble.

Ichigo sat up too, and said, "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said happily. He hugged her, and when she looked up at him, he kissed her. To his surprise, she kissed back as she wound her arms around his neck.

_This is heaven…. _they both thought.

**Fluffy little one-shot for you. Please review, but don't flame me if you don't like that Kisshu was sick.**


End file.
